The Darkest Past
by little santa
Summary: Johanna membencinya, teramat sangat benci, sampai ke alam baka sekalipun. Iblis yang diciptakan untuk merenggut nyawa dan menoreh derita. Pencipta masa lalu paling kelam yang pernah dialaminya. Snow, yang akan mati di tangannya.


A/N: Saya belum menyelesaikan _Mockingjay_ ketika menulis fic ini. Fic ini adalah _gore_ pertama saya dan sangat amatir. Sepertinya bahkan fic ini tidak bisa dikategorikan _gore_. Maklumi segala kekurangannya, ya.

Sudut pandang: Johanna Mason.

Timeline: Catching Fire - Mockingjay, setelah Quarter Quell.  
_Disclaimer: The Hunger Games with its plots and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. This fan fiction was created by me.  
_

_**Enjoy!**  
_

* * *

**The Darkest Past**

Arena. _Quarter Quell_. Pemberontakan. Tertangkap.

Hal-hal berterbangan di benakku, bercampur-campur dan kusut hingga membuatku pusing. Sepertinya lima menit belum berlalu sejak sebuah pesawat ringan mengangkatku dan para pemenang yang tersisa lalu mengantar kami ke Capitol. Tangan kami tanpa daya karena terbelenggu ke belakang.

Peeta menoleh, melemparkan pandangan cemas dan bingung padaku. Sebelum aku sempat memutuskan untuk memberi reaksi apapun, ia didorong masuk ke balik pintu oleh seorang Penjaga Perdamaian. Detik berikutnya sebuah erangan terdengar sampai ke luar pintu, membuatku meringis membayangkan apapun yang dilakukan budak-budak Snow kepada Peeta.

Imajinasiku tentang hal-hal yang menanti belum sempat berpetualang terlalu lama ketika Snow datang dan melemparkan tatapan sengit padaku, lalu masuk ke ruangan di mana erangan Peeta berasal. Kemudian seorang Penjaga Perdamaian lainnya datang dan menyeretku masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sepertinya terletak di sebelah ruangan yang dimasuki Peeta.

Penjaga Perdamaian itu menyuruhku duduk di sebuah bangku berwarna putih, satu-satunya perabot yang ada di dalam ruangan bercat putih dan berkarpet putih ini. Aku menurutinya dan memandangi kaki kursi, sementara berbagai visualisasi tentang apa yang akan diantar masa depan menampakkan dirinya di benakku. Semua masa depan yang kuprediksi akan terjadi berujung pada satu hal yang pasti; penyiksaan.

Pemberontakan terhadap Capitol bukanlah hal yang sepele. _Hunger Games _adalah bukti nyatanya. Setiap tahun, seorang peserta laki-laki dan perempuan dari tiap distrik dipilih secara acak melalui undian pada Hari Pemungutan, diharapkan untuk saling membunuh. Dengan cara itu kami bertanggung jawab atas kegagalan pemberontakan generasi kakek dan nenek moyang kami 75 tahun yang lalu.

Capitol bukanlah apa-apa tanpa distrik-distrik, dan distrik-distrik bukanlah apa-apa jika masih ada Capitol. Kami dipaksa menghasilkan apapun dari sumber daya alam utama kami semaksimal mungkin, dan nyaris semua hasilnya diberikan kepada Capitol. Penduduk di distrikku bekerja keras untuk menyuplai persediaan kayu yang cukup untuk Capitol, untuk dibuat menjadi benda entah apa yang sama tak bergunanya dengan bangkai hewan, dan sebagai balasannya, kami dibiarkan kelaparan. Jika apa yang kami hasilkan seluruhnya, atau paling tidak setengahnya, menjadi hak milik kami, aku yakin penduduk 7 paling tidak bisa makan dua kali sehari. Meskipun tidak sampai menikmati seluruh makanan di pesta dan memuntahkannya kembali hanya untuk makan lagi dan lagi, seperti yang kudengar tentang kebiasaan orang-orang berwarna-warni di Capitol.

Snow, dengan segala kekuasaan dan jabatannya, telah membunuh keluargaku dan semua orang yang kucintai setelah aku muncul sebagai pemenang _Hunger Games_ beberapa tahun lalu. Ia merebut hasil kerja keras kami, menghancurkan yang tak bersalah, merenggut yang dikasihi, dan semuanya belum cukup. Ia tak membunuh kami yang terluka akibat semua perbuatan kejinya, karena ia tahu kepedihan akan bertamu. Ia ingin menyaksikan kami menanggung luka dan derita yang diakibatkan kebengisannya. Ia menyukai hal itu.

Aku membenci Snow sampai ke alam baka sekalipun. Hal itu sudah kuputuskan sejak ia tak meninggalkan seorang pun yang kucintai tetap hidup setelah aku memenangkan _Hunger Games_.

Karena semua alasan itu, jangan tanyakan lagi mengapa aku tak berpikir dua kali untuk menyetujui rencana pemberontakan sebelum _Quarter Quell_, mengapa aku melindungi Peeta, mengapa aku membuat Brutus dan Enobaria mengira Katniss sudah mati.

Ketika aku berhenti memandangi kaki kursi dan mendongak, entah bagaimana sosok yang sejak tadi kupikirkan, Snow, sudah berdiri lima meter jauhnya dariku, bersedekap dengan ekspresi datar. Kulihat sebuah tangan besar terangkat, lalu sebelum aku sempat mengelak, si Penjaga Perdamaian sudah berhasil menamparku. Seberkas senyum terkembang di bibir Snow, menimbulkan nafsu yang luar biasa besarnya dalam diriku untuk menghancurkan iblis itu.

Rencana adalah rencana. Rencana tak selalu berhasil.

Dan sekarang aku melihat awal dari kegagalan rencana pemberontakan kedua.

* * *

"Mari kita mulai dengan pertanyaan general, Prajurit Mason."

Rahangku mengeras, tak ingin mendengar lanjutannya. Apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya sudah bisa dipastikan akan membuatku muak.

"Rupanya ada rencana pemberontakan kedua, ya?" ujarnya ringan, seolah sedang membicarakan pertumbuhan pohon di distrikku. Rahangku masih mengeras, sama sekali tak berniat menjawabnya. Lalu kata _penyiksaan_ berkelebat cepat di benakku, dan sebuah tekad mendadak muncul.

Biarlah jika pada akhirnya pemberontakan ini gagal. Biarlah ia menjadikanku pion. Biarlah ia menyiksaku. Namun untuk Distrik 7, untuk kedua belas distrik yang ada, untuk semua yang kucintai yang telah dibunuhnya, dan untuk harga diri serta kebencianku yang teramat sangat padanya, aku takkan membiarkannya mendengarku berteriak. Aku harus bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Aku pasti bisa. _Kau pasti bisa, Johanna._

Benar saja.

Pria brengsek itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau tajam dari sakunya lalu maju perlahan-lahan ke arahku, yang langsung bisa kuketahui motifnya. Membuatku takut di setiap detik di antara saat aku melihat pisau itu dan saat pisau itu akhirnya mengiris tubuhku. Sekali lagi kukuatkan diriku. Tak kubiarkan rasa takut menampakkan dirinya.

Sepertinya ia melihat rahangku yang mengeras dan tak ada sedikit pun niatku untuk menjawabnya, jadi ia mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah lenganku. Aku menguatkan diri untuk tidak memejamkan mata dan malah menatap lekat-lekat pisau yang akan membawa derita itu, ketika sesenti sebelum pisau itu mengiris lenganku, benda itu terangkat lagi.

"Tanggalkan pakaiannya," perintah Snow.

Penjaga Perdamaian melaksanakannya tanpa bertanya. Aku bertahan pada ekspresi datarku, bahkan setelah Snow mendekatiku dan pisaunya kembali mengarah ke lengan kananku. Pisau bermata tajam itu mengiris lenganku sedalam kurang lebih setengah senti secara horizontal, menciptakan rasa sakit pertamaku. Aku menggertakkan gigiku, berusaha menahan ringisan yang seharusnya sudah terdengar.

"Mari kita coba lagi dengan yang lain. Siapa dalangnya?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Melihatku yang sama sekali tak berniat menjawab, ia kembali mengayunkan pisaunya melewati wajahku dan mengiris lenganku di tempat yang sama, kali ini secara vertikal. Gigiku bergertak lagi, menahan ringisan kedua. Dalam hati aku merasa bangga pada diriku sendiri karena belum mengeluarkan suara menderita yang membuat Snow senang, namun sepertinya Snow juga menyadari hal itu. Ia tak melihatnya sebagai cara yang menyenangkan sekarang, namun sebagai cara yang tidak efektif.

Tanpa berhati-hati, kali ini ia menggunakan mata pisaunya untuk menusuk lengan kiriku. Lagi. Dan lagi. Aku tak sanggup melihat lagi. Mataku terpejam, erangan kesakitanku sudah bergema sebanyak tusukan pisau Snow di lengan kiriku dan aku tahu aku gagal melaksanakan tekadku untuk tidak berteriak, namun sisa-sisa harga dirikulah yang menahan air mataku tetap berada di tempatnya tanpa sebutir pun sempat menetes. Lalu ia pergi dan aku mencoba tidur, tapi sulit sekali. Saat aku nyaris masuk ke alam mimpi, terdengar erangan kesakitan dari ruang sebelah, Peeta. Malam itu kulewati tanpa tidur.

Keesokan harinya ia kembali lagi, meninggalkan sayatan panjang di leherku dan irisan tipis namun menyakitkan di dekat bibirku. Pada titik itu aku belum menyerah, masih mempertahankan tekadku untuk tidak bicara. Namun tusukan mata pisaunya yang amat dalam di pahaku mengungkapkan padanya bahwa rencana ini sudah ada sebelum Quarter Quell, mengutamakan Katniss dan Peeta namun tidak melibatkan mereka. Setidaknya kupikir itu akan meringankan penderitaan Peeta, namun malam itu teriakan kesakitan Peeta semakin menjadi-jadi. Setelah Snow menyelesaikan apapun yang dilakukannya pada Peeta, aku berhasil tidur.

Di hari ketiga, ia membawa sisa harga diriku yang bahkan sudah nyaris tak bersisa. Kali ini tanpa pisau, karena ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada benda tajam. Sebuah cairan bernama cuka. Cuka itu bisa dikatakan mengguyur sekujur tubuhku dengan luka-luka baruku yang masih terbuka. Jangan coba membayangkan rasa sakitnya. Aku tak tahu ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada itu, dan aku tidak mau merasakannya, jadi aku memberi tahunya satu hal baru. Katniss diamankan di Distrik 13, distrik pusat pemberontakan. Ia lalu pergi dengan membawa sisa harga diriku; sebuah senyum keji di bibirnya yang terkembang oleh karena air mata dan jeritanku. Peeta masih berteriak malam itu.

Setiap hari yang baru membawa mimpi buruk baru. Semakin hari berlalu, semakin perih siksaan yang menimpaku. Aku tak pernah mengharapkan yang muluk-muluk. Aku hanya berharap supaya Snow cepat membunuhku. Lama-kelamaan, semua sakitnya tak lagi tertahankan. Aku ingin mati dalam kedamaian dan mengakhiri semua ini.

Seandainya aku sempat memetik beri _nightlock_ dari arena dan menyelundupkannya, keadaan akan menjadi jauh berbeda. Aku pasti sudah tertidur nyenyak dalam damai, di mana tak ada kesusahan, tak ada kepedihan, tak ada ratap dan jerit putus asa yang menghantui. Seandainya semua pengandaianku bukanlah sekadar pengandaian. Seandainya...

Setiap kali pagi menjemput, setiap kali pintu terbuka dan Snow menampakkan wajahnya yang menjijikkan, sebuah harapan bahwa hari itu Snow akan membunuhku pasti terbersit. Sayangnya, harapan tinggal harapan. Hari demi hari yang berlalu menciptakan siksaan baru. Siksaan demi siksaan menghasilkan jerit kesakitan baru. Begitu terus seperti lingkaran setan.

Malam itu aku tertidur tanpa berpikir apa-apa, sudah lelah berharap dan sudah lelah menanggung sakit. Aku tak berharap lagi Snow akan membunuhku besok pagi. Aku tertidur dengan nyenyak, hingga teriakan Peeta pun tak kudengar saking nyenyaknya tidurku.

Begitu aku bangun, aku mendapati diriku berada di ruangan yang mirip rumah sakit—yang mungkin memang rumah sakit—dengan rasa sakit yang jauh berkurang dan perasaan lega tak terhingga, yang takkan bisa kaubayangkan, merasuki jiwaku. Orang-orang menjelaskan padaku bahwa misi penyelamatan kami—aku, Peeta, Annie, dan yang lainnya—berhasil.

Rasa syukur merambati diriku, dan aku nyaris meledak saking senangnya terlepas dari derita neraka ciptaan Snow yang menghantuiku selama ini. Dan begitu aku berhasil mencerna segalanya, perlahan, namun pasti, sebuah tekad baru muncul dalam diriku.

_Snow, kau akan mati dengan amat perlahan dan amat menderita di tanganku._

**FIN**

A/N: Terima kasih telah membaca fic saya. "_I get your review. Real or not real?", _please? :)


End file.
